To Love a Werewolf
by AKindofMagic93
Summary: Everything had been piling on top of her and she knew that sooner or later it would all get too much and she'd snap. The nightmares. Her OWLs. The full moon. Umbridge. The façade she had to wear everyday. The concealment charms that took so much energy to keep up. One day, she was going to snap. And she wished the best of luck to anyone around her when it happened.


**To Love a Werewolf**

**By AKindofMagic93**

**Summary:** Recently, everything had been piling on top of her and she knew that sooner or later it would all get too much and she'd snap. The nightmares. Her OWLs. The full moon. Umbridge. The façade she had to wear everyday, all the secrets she tried so hard to keep from not only the rest of the school, but her friends as well. The concealment charms that took so much energy to keep up. One day, she was going to snap. She thought she was halfway there already. And she wished the best of luck to anyone around her when it happened.

**Warnings:** dark themes – non-graphic violence and non-graphic rape; slight slash and femmeslash; teenage pregnancy; implied underage sex; OCs; references to past child abuse; possibly others.

**Pairings:** DracoxOC, NevillexOC, DracoxAstoria, SeamusxOC, Seamus/Dean, OC/OC, canon relationships, other minor relationships.

**Author's Note: **So I'm actually really nervous about posting this. Lena is probably my most well-developed OC so I'm just really hoping that you don't all hate her and that she doesn't come across as Mary-Sueish. Also, I think my writing style is a lot different in this to my other fics as there's less exposition so I'm hoping it all makes sense! But seriously, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome! :D

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own the OCs: the Jones family; Elliott Parkinson; Scott Cavanagh; Liam Fairbanks; and any other minor OCs which may appear.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**30th September, 1995**

Nobody ever tells you that life is easy. Then again, nobody ever tells you how much of a bitch it can be either. And life being a bitch was something that Lena Jones knew more than enough about. She had put up with a lot of shit in the fifteen years that she'd been alive and now it seemed that the universe was throwing more shit her way.

She glanced down at the potion bottle in her hand, filled with a colourless liquid, and then up at her best friend Daphne, who was looking at her with a mixture of concern and amusement. Lena's dark blue eyes scanned their dormitory bathroom, before her gaze landed on her image in the mirror. She looked tired. More than that, she looked absolutely shattered. The dark circles round her eyes betrayed how little sleep she had been getting recently, and her dark red hair messily falling out of its ponytail and her crease-filled school blouse only added to that perception. She never slept particularly well anyway, her dreams always filled with nightmares of her childhood, but recently everything had been piling on top of her and she knew that sooner or later it would all get too much and she'd snap. The nightmares. Her OWLs. The full moon. Umbridge. The façade she had to wear everyday, all the secrets she tried so hard to keep from not only the rest of the school, but her friends as well. The concealment charms that took so much energy to keep up. She was lucky if she got a few hours sleep each night. One day, she was going to snap. She thought she was halfway there already. And she wished the best of luck to anyone around her when it happened.

She glanced down at the bottle in her hand again, and then back up to Daphne. "I can't do it," she said, for once a tinge of fear and vulnerability creeping into her voice.

Daphne rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Lena gave her a _are you fucking kidding me?_ look, which Daphne returned with a _stop being such a wimp and get it over and done with _look_._ "Look," Daphne started, unfolding her arms from across her chest and gently pushing Lena towards one of the toilet cubicles, "it might not be positive, it could be negative."

"Since when has the universe been that kind?" Lena batted Daphne's hands away from her.

"Says the girl who's the best Beater Slytherin has seen in years, who has almost straight Os, and practically every guy and girl in our year and the year above wanting to get into her pants. And let's not forget that you have the best friend a girl could possibly ask for," Daphne winked. "Yeah, the universe has been a real bitch to you."

"Piss off," Lena scowled, suddenly uncomfortable with the line the conversation had taken. "And for the record, I'm seriously reconsidering your best friend status right now."

Daphne pouted, "Fine, well I guess you don't need my support after all. I'll just leave you to it."

"Daphne," Lena said, a _you know you'll always be my best friend no matter how much you annoy me _lookonherface_._ "Thanks. You know, for being there for me. I know I probably don't say it enough but, I don't know what I'd do without you. You're one of the few people I actually trust."

Daphne smiled, "Love you too, Lena. Now get in there and pee in the potion."

Lena shook her head in amusement, thankful that her best friend never seemed to change. She closed the cubicle door behind her and glanced hesitantly at the potion still in her hand for a moment, before taking a deep breath. Outside, Daphne was pacing up and down, nervous for her friend. She leant against one of the sinks, arms folded across her chest, and one foot impatiently tapping the floor.

Inside the cubicle, Lena leant against the door as she stared at where the potion bottle sat innocently on the closed lid of the toilet. It was only supposed to take about a minute to react, but that minute seemed one of the longest in Lena's life. _Red for negative. Green for positive. Red for negative. Green for positive._ She stared transfixed as the colourless liquid slowly started to change colour. _Please be red, please be red, please be… _Fuck_. _

"Lena? You okay in there?"

Daphne's voice snapped her out of her shocked state and she just managed to strangle out a "yeah" before grabbing the bottle, unlocking the door and stepping out of the cubicle to face Daphne.

"Well, shit." Daphne's eyes were transfixed on the bright green liquid in the bottle.

"My thoughts exactly."

* * *

Her knee bouncing up and down in agitation. Her quill tapping against her desk. Her eyes transfixed at the cloudy September sky out the window, a far away look in them.

Umbridge slammed a book down on Lena's desk, making her jump slightly and succeeding in getting her attention. "Miss Jones," Lena scowled at the way Umbridge practically spat out her name, "if you are quite finished daydreaming, perhaps you'd like to pay attention to the lesson? Unless you think you are above learning?"

Lena wanted to puke at the sickly sweet tone in Umbridge's voice. She itched to reach for her wand, but instead just stared her down, before finally gritting out, "Sorry, Professor." Umbridge must have seen something in her eyes - a hint towards Lena's infamous temper maybe? Or the dangerous nature she kept hidden from everyone? - because Lena saw a very brief flicker of fear cross Umbridge's face before she said, "Right, well, detention next time," and turned away from her.

After class, Daphne pulled Lena to one side. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey."

"What, are you my mother now?"

"Lena…"

"Yes, yes, alright. But I need to speak to someone else first."

"The father?"

"No. And no I'm not telling you who it is."

"Is it Blaise? Theo? Ooh, I bet it's Draco isn't it?"

"No, no and no. You don't know him, so stop asking, because I'm not going to tell you."

"Fine. So who do you need to speak to? Your aunt and uncle?"

"You kidding? They'll go ape! No, it's someone else. And no I'm not telling you that either."

"Sometimes I don't think you even know the definition of a best friend," Daphne said, feigning a dramatic wounded expression.

"Oh, like you don't have secrets from me!"

"I don't!"

"Yeah? Then who'd you lose your virginity to?"

"Shush!" Daphne covered Lena's mouth with her hand, very aware that they were in a busy corridor where people could hear. She pulled her into a nearby classroom. "That's different. It's embarrassing."

"So? I don't care who you shagged, it's not a big deal. I won't laugh if that's what you're worried about."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"It was Justin."

"Finch-Fletchley?"

"How many other Justins do we know?"

Lena ignored the question. "What's so embarrassing? He's cute."

"He's a Hufflepuff!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Like that actually matters in the grand scheme of things." Lena turned to leave the classroom. "By the way, you just lost the only leverage you had." She smirked, leaving the classroom to head to lunch.

"Bloody sneaky Slytherin!" Daphne cursed, before following Lena to the Great Hall.

* * *

As Lena piled an inordinate amount of food onto her plate she rolled her eyes at Blaise who was sat across from her, staring wide-eyed at the small feast on Lena's plate.

"You've known me for five years. Surely it still can't be a surprise that I eat so much?" Lena said, looking pointedly at her other best friend.

"But where does it all go?" Blaise asked, an incredulous tone in his voice. "And you've never had that much on your plate before."

"Well she's eating for two now." Daphne muttered from where she was sat next to Lena, still annoyed that she wouldn't tell her anything.

Lena elbowed Daphne sharply in the ribs, sending a glare her way. Before anyone could question what Daphne had said, Lena turned back to Blaise and adopted a flirtatious look as she said, "If you're asking me how I stay this hot, the answer is lots of sex and lots of Quidditch."

Blaise quirked an eyebrow, "Yeah? Well maybe we can test your theory later on?"

"Oh, it's not a theory, Blaise, it's a proven fact, but thanks for the offer," Lena smirked, before going back to her food.

Theo suddenly snorted from where he was sat next to Blaise, "Dude, you just got rejected."

Blaise shot him a glare, but Theo just sat giggling to himself, amused at the fact that Blaise had, for the first time, been rejected, and by a previous conquest of all people.

* * *

**5th October, 1995**

After quickly checking the time to make sure she wasn't going to be too early or late, she made her way from where she was sat under a tree by the lake and over to the Whomping Willow. She made sure no one was around, before casting _Immobulus _on the tree and then making her way through the long, dark, narrow passage that led to the Shrieking Shack. She had been eternally grateful that that weekend had been a Hogsmeade weekend, as she hadn't particularly wanted to do this by owl, especially since owl post could so easily be intercepted.

When she reached the shack, she was relieved to see that he was already there. "Remus!" She practically leapt at the man who was like a father to her and threw her arms around him.

Remus hugged her back just as tightly, sensing that something wasn't quite right. "Lena, hey, what's wrong?" He pulled away from her, his hands resting on her shoulders as he looked her over, looking for any physical sign as to her problem.

She swallowed nervously. Remus may not actually be related to her, but he was still an important part of her life, and she still cared about what he thought. She sat down on the moth-eaten bed, and Remus followed her lead by sitting in the rickety old chair opposite. She took a deep breath and then said, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"I don't know what to do."

Remus sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to come to terms with what he'd just been told by the girl he considered a daughter. "Do you want to keep it?" He asked.

Lena paused for a moment, thinking the question over. Did she want to keep it? It was a scary thought, raising a baby by herself, especially while she was still in school, and she was under no delusion that it would be easy, but she knew in her heart that she'd never be able to get rid of it. The rest of the school may see her as cold-hearted and distant, but that was all just an act. "Yeah, I do. But…" She hesitated.

"But what?"

And with those two words, all Lena's fears and worries came pouring out. "Can I even carry to term? And even if I do, will the child be like me? Because I wouldn't wish that on anyone, especially my own child. And I don't know if I can keep this from everyone, but I have to, because you know what everyone at school will say if they find out. Merlin knows they already say shit about me as it is. And what about Aunt Sarah and Uncle Rob's reactions? Because they'll be disappointed, I know they will be. They think I'm this model student who never puts a foot wrong but they couldn't be farther from the truth and…"

"Hey, hey, hey," Remus said, cutting her off. He moved from the chair and onto the bed next to her, putting a comforting arm around her. "Calm down, it's going to be okay."

"Is it?"

Remus sighed, "Honestly, Lena, I don't know. I know very little about these sorts of pregnancies. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll ask around, see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Remus."

"And as for all that other stuff? Don't worry so much about it. Your aunt and uncle might be disappointed, but they'll still love you and I'm sure they'll support you whatever happens. And don't worry about what everyone else will think either. Besides, since when have you cared what anyone else thought of you?"

Lena gave a weak smile at that. He was right, the only opinions she'd ever cared about were those of her family, and even then she was disinclined to change just because they disapproved of something. Lena sighed, and leant further into Remus's embrace, resting her head on his chest. "I'm scared, Remus." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but in the quietness of the shack, it didn't matter. Anyone else would be surprised to hear those words leave Lena's mouth, but not Remus. He probably knew her better than anyone, including her family, and he was the one person that she could tell absolutely everything to, and who would never judge her for anything.

"It's okay." Remus pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. Those were the two words she needed to hear. _It's okay to be scared. It's okay to show weakness. Everything will be okay, even if it may not feel like it right now._

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

_Let me know what you think! Your comments are always very much appreciated! :D_


End file.
